This invention relates to an improved shoulder pad assembly as worn by football players. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved rigid or semi-rigid restricter insert movably mounted between the breast plates and back plates of said shoulder pad assembly.
As the popular game of football has evolved, protective equipment for the players has become a necessity. Whether football as a game played in high schools, colleges or as professionals, each player wears heavy and expensive protective equipment. Plastic or leather headguards, such as helmets, are mandatory. Pads are used to protect thighs, shoulders and kidneys. Heavy shoulder pads now worn by football players produce a substantial handicap for the ball handler and receiver.
The existing shoulder pad assemblies worn by football players as part of their required protective equipment employ adjustable lacings on the front and back between the breast plates and back plates. Each type of shoulder pad worn by football players is large and bulky. They are constructed in portions of overlapping contoured segments so as to conform to the anatomy of the athlete who wears it. The lacings are used to secure or adjust the pads. With the lacings there is considerable amount of transverse flexibility in the movement of the shoulder pad assembly. Unfortunately, the movement of the shoulder pads is often detrimental to the performance of the athlete wearing the shoulder pads.
Since the body arches of the shoulder pad assembly fit closely around the neck of the athlete, it is noted that when the wearer attempts to reach in front of his body, the shoulder pad assembly acts to restrict this movement. Also, as the athlete attempts to reach above his head, as in catching a pass, the shoulder pads are noted for movement toward and around the athlete's neck. This latter effect is unpleasant and can be painful. Thereby, the athlete is prevented from successfully completing his task of catching the football. Complete control and freedom of movement by the athlete is highly desirable.
Shoulder pad equipment which permits freedom of movement and decreases possible injury to the wearer during certain movements is desirable. Also desirable is a usable shoulder pad of reasonable design incorporating a suitable device to decrease possible injury to the wearer.
It must be appreciated that existing football shoulder pads as described do not provide for sufficient restriction to prevent choking or putting uncomfortable pressure on the neck of the athlete wearing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,039 relates to prior disclosure of a shoulder pad device, which includes a means for connecting shock-absorbing arches by a semi-rigid plate or connecting member. There is no provision in the prior art for slidable movement of the shoulder pad assembly along the passageways formed by slots in the connecting member. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,760 describes shoulder pad construction having a rigid connecting plate of relatively stiff spring steel or other such material. Similarly, there is no provision in the prior art football pad devices for movable mounting of a connecting insert.